Electronic devices, such as monitors, printers, cell phones, and the like may have the capability to provide functions, such as a user interface for the electronic device, through operation of a computer program (i.e., software). The software can be stored internal to the electronic device in a non-volatile memory, such as a programmable memory. For example, it is known to provide a user interface that allows a user to select settings, such as brightness, for the computer monitor under the control of the software stored in an internal programmable memory. In some systems, the operation of the electronic device can be changed by programming the programmable memory with new software.
In some systems, preliminary steps may be taken prior to reprogramming the programmable memory. For example, in some monitors switches and/or jumpers included in the monitor are set to predetermined positions to enable the programming of the programmable memory. Furthermore, in some approaches, the external casing of the monitor is removed so that the switches and jumpers (located inside the monitor) can be accessed. Moreover, the programmable memory may only be accessible via a socket located inside of the monitor. Therefore, in order to program the programmable memory in the monitor, the external casing of the monitor is removed, the jumpers set to the appropriate positions, and an external programmer (coupled to the programmable memory via the socket) programs the programmable memory.
In some monitors, it is known to access an internal programmable memory via a Video Graphics Adapter (VGA) interface. Signal lines, such as Vsync, Hsync, SDA, and SCL included in the standard VGA interface, can be used to transfer data that is to be written to the programmable memory.
Typically, the data to be written into the programmable memory is transferred from outside the monitor to a processor circuit within the monitor which, in-turn, stores the data in a Random Access Memory (RAM). The processor circuit may then convert the data in the RAM to a different format (i.e., one that may be used to write the data into the programmable memory) using a conversion program stored in a Read Only Memory (ROM). Once the data is reformatted, the reformatted data may be written into the programmable memory by the processor circuit to provide, for example, a new user interface for the monitor. Programmable control of monitors is also discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,053 to Tsai et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.